


Любовник смерти

by Theonya



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Care of Magical Creatures, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mystery, Mystical Creatures, Nobody is Dead, Other, Parallel Universes, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Кенни давно привык умирать.Больно только в момент, когда тебя выбивает из тела.
Relationships: Death/Kenny McCormick





	Любовник смерти

Белыми гладкими костями пальцев проводить по его губам, укладывать на мантию, скрывающую коленные суставы, снимать капюшон и гладить по волосам, путаясь сочленениями, вырывая отдельные волоски… Он даже не айкает, не говорит ничего в ответ, просто лежит, обняв Костлявую за ноги, смотрит голубыми глазами вдаль, потому что и сказать ему нечего.  
Парень давно привык умирать.  
Больно только в момент, когда тебя выбивает из тела. Неважно, что это: кто-то тебя нечаянно вздернул, приложил о стол слишком сильно, облил тебя бензином и поджёг, проткнул ножом — каждый способ умереть имеет собственный вкус, длительность и время, когда он находится рядом со… Смертью.  
Он не очень спешит обратно: зачем? Парни, конечно, повосклицают «Сволочи! Они убили Кенни!», девчонка, которая обжималась с ним, может, всплакнет, узнав о первой, а потом будет неверяще фыркать на остальные уходы из жизни, а, может, и сразу не поверит или не вспомнит — какая разница, она же шлюха, а родителям уже плевать. Единственное существо во всей этой жизни, которое проявляет к нему интерес и нежность, это Смерть.  
— Понимаешь, — начинает он заржавевшим от неиспользования голосом, — я…  
Слова тут не очень в тему, но ему надо сказать это хотя бы ради себя, здесь, где солгать он не сможет.  
— Я ведь там никому не нужен, зачем ты возвращаешь меня?  
Костлявая с косой никогда не говорит вслух — и они частично похожи: в словах нет силы, нет смысла их бросать. Слова — только ветер, колебание воздуха. Мысли даже того не имеют, но для них не нужно ни голосового аппарата, ни собираться в кучу.  
«Тебе не время»  
— Я умирал сотни раз, когда оно наступит?  
«Не сейчас»  
Он помнил первую встречу: когда родители не пили, когда были живы оба, да и бабушка была ещё ходячей, помогала и играла с ним. Он помнил, как уснул, и тут, во сне, появилось чудище, и он испугался, открыл глаза, а вокруг белым бело.  
Это была больница, он чуть не задохнулся во сне.  
Он не помнил, как это чудище с ним подружилось: наверное, это было уже тогда, когда жить особо не хотелось, да и умирать было не страшно. Зачем жить, если у него нет смысла придумывать смысл? Он пытался задушить себя, привязывая ремень к дверной ручке и пытаясь захлопнуть дверь, но только падал. Высоты он боялся, да и сомневался — докинет ли ремень до люстры, или упадет и со стула? Он не хотел, чтобы его попытка увенчалась провалом.  
«Ох, глупышка…»  
Чудище всегда гладило его, обнимало и никогда не посылало к чёрту. Оно не кормило его — тут еда и не была нужна, но ему было комфортнее с уютным чаепитием из пустых чашек, чем с настоящим бургером, приправленным унижением. Чудище засыпало рядом с ним, накрывая бархатной мантией. Чудище любило его, он чувствовал эфемерное тепло, и однажды решился спросить:  
— Кто ты?  
«Я Смерть»  
Оно будто бы вздохнуло, легко стукнув его по лбу.  
— О, ты не сдох, — перекатил во рту конфету Картман. — На чипсаны!  
Он посмотрел, пытаясь вспомнить, как попал к толстяку, но тот сказал и сам:  
— Поделишься веществом? Накрыло тебя зашибись!  
Кенни молча протянул крысиный яд.  
— Не, псих, забери, я таким не закинусь.  
«Ты шизанутый», — орал ему отец, когда иногда трезвел, потому доставка алкоголя для предков была на его совести тоже. В магазине неподалеку его с детства знали, и никто не удивлялся его появлению, потому он доставал бухло и для пацанов, всегда проверяя качество продукции на себе.  
«Ты внезапно»  
— Ох.  
«Казалось, не придёшь»  
«Иди ко мне»  
Он чувствовал радость и тепло, успокоение. Его тянуло к Смерти всей душой, и плевать, как он туда попадал.  
Он отрастил язвительные короткие ответы. Кто-то вырастил на него зуб, и смерть одной лишь смертью не ограничилась: перед тем, как его выбросило из тела, он чувствовал мощные толчки внутрь и гогот тех, кто избил его до того.  
— Давай, сука, подмахивай…  
«Иди на…», — не успел додумать Кенни и попал в мягкие объятия.  
«Нехорошо с тобой, несправедливо», — возразил Скелет, укутывая его в ткань и баюкая на сухих холодных руках.  
— Тогда не отпускай меня…  
«Попробую…»  
Но он всё-таки выжил, а тех, кто перегнул с местью мальчишке, отправили за решетку. Кенни долго пролежал в больнице, оставшись на второй год, и Смерть показывал, как закончат его мучители — немного позже, не все сразу.  
— Почему так?  
«Потому что так надо»  
Смерть никогда не давала ответ на его вопрос — почему люди вообще смертны? На кого она работает? Она просто выбрасывала его обратно во внешний мир из их уютного микрокосмоса.  
Смерть всегда воспринимался по разному и не имел пола. Тела ведь он тоже не имел: скелет не в счёт.  
«Я могу обходиться и без него»  
Эта мысль звучала с оттенком смешка.  
Парень вернулся — и даже не домой, в приют семейного типа, где оставалось провести не так уж много времени до окончания школы и совершеннолетия. Вроде бы будущее начало проясняться, но ему не было хорошо до конца. Новые родители были спокойными и строгими, хотя и внимательными к нему, запрещали водиться с прошлой компанией (пацаны, конечно, завозмущались слегка, но он не удивлялся ничему), и если бы это случилось на несколько лет раньше, возможно, Кенни смог бы превратиться из Кенни-мальчика-который-молчит-и-умирает в Кеннета МакКормика, парня, который может много чего-то там и готов к самостоятельной деятельности и жизни, но это было слишком поздно, и он смотрел в стену, смотрел в зеркало на собственные шрамы от многочисленных выходов из тела, смотрел на доску и мало чего воспринимал. Он чувствовал, будто лишился чего-то сверхценного, того, что никто больше не поймет.  
И вот — он сказал новой матери и новому отцу, что пойдет навестить старых, а друзьям сказал, что очень уж нужно домой, прям срочно, а сам отправился на очередную встречу и сейчас лежал на какой-то заброшке, в старой оранжевой толстовке, в которой чувствовал себя в безопасности, без атрибутов успешной в общем понимании жизни — ключей, кошелька и появившегося мобильного, предусмотрительно оставленных в школе, лежал на полу, покрытом строительным мусором и истекал кровью. Ему не нравился ни процесс, ни длительность, но ему безудержно хотелось — туда, и можно бы — навсегда.  
Он был глубоко благодарен за возможность есть досыта и спать не на полу, за отсутствие тараканов и необходимости покупки очередной дозы яда для биологических родителей, но он знал — всё это не для него. Для него — это там, где вне времени и пространства его сжимают костлявые руки, где неясна грань между холодом и теплом, где тело остаётся позади, оголяя нечто более ценное, чем несколько литров крови и везучий мясной мешок.  
«Дурак ты»  
Он любил каждую фалангу этих пальцев, зная наизусть, он чувствовал себя фетишистом и одновременно служителем, жрецом собственной религии, он чувствовал, как внутри звенит тревожный писк и любил боль, сопровождающую его: это плата за то, что он касается неприкасаемого, любит ненавистное. Он — адреналиновый наркоман, если это все ещё можно описать какими-то приземлёнными свойствами, типа гормонов.  
«Зачем ты пришел опять?»  
— Я хочу вечно быть с тобой, Смерть. Я хочу быть только твоим.  
«Дурак ты»  
В мысли неясная тоска и мягкая печаль, светлой поступью очищающая душу, затапливающая её чуть теплым медом.  
— Когда я смогу стать только твоим?  
В нём — нетерпение, присущее молодости, ток крови в мыслях, пульсация и шипение, белый шум, наличие возможности.  
«Ты и так только мой, разве ты не понял?»  
Он не блистает особым интеллектом, потому и не понимает, к чему это. Если он принадлежит Смерти, почему тогда возвращается в Жизнь? Почему не может остаться там, в темноте и уюте, и больше не принимать решения, совсем, вообще, больше никакие?  
«Ты мой, потому что ты…  
-…это я, — открывает он глаза.  
Вокруг вечер, на запястьях — ни следа, хотя канцелярский нож лежит рядом.  
Он не верит ничему, своим глазам, невероятному ощущению близости и счастья, и, когда возвращается в школу за вещами, случайно замечает в отражении фонаря сторожа, в окне, свои глаза с неживым желанным отблеском внутри.


End file.
